kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Manga
Kingdom Hearts is Shiro Amano's manga adaptation of the Kingdom Hearts series. Story ''Kingdom Hearts (manga) The first series was based on ''Kingdom Hearts. It was released in 4 separate books and was translated to English by TOKYOPOP. It, unlike the other mangas, was made to be read left to right, while the others were right to left. Differences The manga includes many changes from the game: *The manga includes a prologue which covers Sora and Kairi's first meeting. *There are no Keychains, and the only Keyblade Sora uses is the Kingdom Key. *In the manga, Sora is the one who finds Kairi, unlike in the video game, when he and Riku talk about this new girl that was at the mayors house. *The story begins after Sora wakes up from his Awakening, and Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka are not shown. *The King's letter is written slightly differently. *The night of the storm includes a scene at Riku's house. *Ansem's lines are slightly different. *Sora uses quotes from martial arts books to plan his boss strategies. *Sora's encounter with Leon and Yuffie is extended. *Aerith does not appear until Sora's second visit to Traverse Town. *Sora's meeting with the Dalmatians is not covered. *Rather than tossing the Keyblade back to Sora, Riku causes it to rematerialize in Sora's hands. *The destruction of Radiant Garden is covered with more detail, including a scene with Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith as children. *Aladdin uses his first wish to save Sora and his friends from a pit of quicksand, rather than to eliminate a swarm of Heartless. He uses his second wish to save Goofy, not Jasmine. *The Pot Centipede does not appear, and Maleficent takes Jasmine, rather than Riku. *Deep Jungle and Halloween Town do not appear in the manga, the former due to copyright laws. *In Atlantica, the Crystal Trident is never found or used. *The Lost Boys appear in Neverland. *Goofy finds the one gummi block they need in a Rock, Paper, Sissors fight with the lost boys. *Riku does not fight Sora after Sora reclaims the Keyblade from him in Hollow Bastion. After Donald and Goofy defend him and Sora takes back the Keyblade, Riku sends out a wave of darkness to distract Sora and flees. After this, he meets Ansem. *Instead of Sora and his friends fighting Maleficent, she is consumed by her darkness and vanishes when Riku/Ansem unlocks her heart with the Keyblade of People's Hearts. *Sora does not fight Riku under Ansem's possession. After they meet before the Keyhole, Riku/Ansem tells Sora that the Keyhole cannot be sealed with Sora's Keyblade until Kairi's heart is freed, and he gives Sora the Keyblade of People's Hearts to release her heart. *Sora does not battle Ansem at the End of the World. After confronting him at the remnants of Destiny Islands, Ansem destroys the island and Sora and his friends fall into darkness, where Ansem reveals the World of Chaos ship. Sora, Donald and Goofy then rush to the Door to Darkness to try and close it, when the light from Kingdom Hearts beyond the door destroys Ansem. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (manga) The second series was based on ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. It was released in 2 chapters and translated to English by TOKYOPOP. The Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Manga has a much lighter tone than that of the game. ''Kingdom Hearts II (manga) The third series was based on ''Kingdom Hearts II. This series will be told in 5 chapters. (Only volume one and two have been translated so far with a third volume not being released.) Kingdom Hearts II seems to take a more serious tone than Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, but still has some humorous scenes. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (manga) The fourth series is based on ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. So far only the prelude, and 8 chapters have been translated. Licensing Issues Further translation to English and publication in the United States has been postponed- no release is currently planned for Kingdom Hearts II, volumes 3, 4, and 5, or for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. This is due to Tokyopop having lost the license. Disney and Square Enix have made no public comment on the future of the manga series. Category:Merchandise